This invention relates to attachable containers, and more particularly, to attachable containers that are particularly suited for and interchangeable with various ambulatory aids and advantageously have features for holding and making readily accessible articles located within the container.
Persons using ambulatory aids, such as wheelchairs, walkers and crutches, desire some means, such as a container, for holding and carrying their necessities while using these aids, for example, holding milk cartons while moving to and from a dinner table. A container that accommodates such holding, which is attachable to ambulatory aids (sometimes called appliances), is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,257 ('257) of Ingles. The container of the '257 patent has a pair of hooks that allow it to be releasably mounted onto the ambulatory aid. The container has no internal partitions to prevent its contents from becoming intermingled and, therefore, difficult to locate. Intermingling may result in damage or scarring of items, such as eyeglasses, that are abrasively rubbed by other relatively hard items located in the container. Furthermore, the container itself may become dislodged from the ambulatory aid because of a sudden, yet inadvertent, contact by the occupant using such an aid.
The prior art indicated by the aforementioned reference seems to suffer from the drawbacks of not providing a container for holding necessities that is free from intermingled contents that may be inadvertently damaged and also lacks provisions that safeguard against the container being dislodged from its ambulatory aid after being subjected to an inadvertent and sudden contact by the occupant.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a container that is readily and releasably attachable to ambulatory aids without being easily dislodged therefrom and has means to conveniently and safely store articles therein and yet allow for these stored articles to be readily accessed. The present invention also provides a container that is attachable to an ambulatory aid which has compartments therein that are particularly suited for holding different types of necessities, such as medication, pencils, pens, and eyeglasses. The container of the present invention is also readily attachable to different ambulatory aids so that the user may easily transport the container from one ambulatory aid to another as the need may present itself.